


Lust for Comfort

by SappyNyan, WantonWordWitch



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edging, Fluffy Ending, Host and Anti are both huge flirts/teases, Initial Angst, M/M, Pain Kink, Praise Kink, Skin Hunger, Smut, Spanking, Throat Fingering, anxiety attack, based on an rp, blindfold, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SappyNyan/pseuds/SappyNyan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonWordWitch/pseuds/WantonWordWitch
Summary: The Host and Anti are worried about the mysterious wounds their other boyfriend, Darkiplier, has developed seemingly overnight. The Host has an anxiety attack, and he and Anti seek comfort in one another's presence eventually leading to their first time together.





	Lust for Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Basically transcribed from an RP with SappyNyan in an Egos role play Discord server. Anti is written by Sappy and the Host is written by me.
> 
> Headcanons you should know going into this:  
> 1) The Host wears bandages, not because his eyes are missing, but because if he makes eye contact with someone, he is overwhelmed with visions, has a Petit Mal seizure, and his eyes start bleeding. (Me)  
> 2) Anti and the Host are both low-key clingy and starved for positive attention. (Me and SappyNyan)  
> 3) The Host can only see a tiny bit into the future unless he makes eye contact. (Me)  
> 4) The Host drops his narration when he's emotional and reverts to narration when he wants to feel in control. (Me)  
> 5) The Host still has his sadistic streak from when he was the Author, but is also an extremely loving boyfriend. (Me)  
> 6) Anti is loud in bed. (SappyNyan)  
> 7) Anti gets sexual pleasure from having the wound on his throat touched. (SappyNyan)  
> 8) Anti is a power bottom. (SappyNyan)
> 
> Also, question for y'all, should SappyNyan and I make a collection for the fics based off of the RP server?

*“The lust for comfort, that stealthy thing that enters the house as a guest, and then becomes a host, and then a master.” - Khalil Gibran*

“With Dark having returned to his room to be alone, the Host returns to the kitchen to speak to Anti. The Host encounters Dr. Iplier on his way to the kitchen and stops to speak with him. The Host tells the doctor that he is concerned about Dark and wishes for the doctor to check Dark's back. The Host turns his attention to Anti when he arrives in the kitchen.”  
"Is he okay?" Anti inquires. He wraps his arms around Host; he felt clingy.   
“’I am not certain.’ The Host answers honestly. He holds Anti close and runs his fingers through the shorter man's hair.”  
"What's wrong? Is his back worse?” Anti asks. “The Host nods then tells Anti. ‘It seems to be unrelated to the stitches because it is only affecting Dark's shoulder blades. I have never seen anything like it before.’” Anti shifts so that he is nuzzling into Host's neck "I hope he's okay…"  
“The Host nods once again and tells Anti that he has requested for Dr. Iplier to examine Dark.”  
"Good," Anti mumbles against Host's neck. 

After a moment of standing there, Anti speaks up once again. "Can we go sit down? I just... kinda wanna be held; it might help with my worry."  
"’I think I need more assurance than just sitting next to you. I am insanely worried as well.’ The Host says as he takes Anti's hand. The Host leads Anti to his bedroom then closes the door and holds his boyfriend tightly against him. ‘I can't see what is going to happen. I'm scared.’ The Host admits, his voice shaking.”  
"Oh" Anti says, as he hugs Host just as tight. "What do you need?"   
"’I need to be sure that at least you're okay, and I need to hold you as much as I can...I just...I need this...And I need you...And I need Dark to be okay.’ The Host sobs as he clutches Anti like he's the only thing anchoring him to the world.” Anti's heart broke so see Host like this. He rubs soothing circles on his back. "I'm okay; I promise. What, if anything, can I do?"

“’Just let me hold you and I don't know...touch me?...I just need to feel that you're here." The Host is shaking a little less now.’” Anti nods and places a small kiss on Host's neck. "If I closed or covered my eyes, would looking at me help?"   
“Yes” The Host replies.   
“Alright” Anti says as he closes his eyes.   
“The Host removes the bandages from his own eyes and looks down at Anti. Seeing his lover in his arms calms the Host even more, but Anti's furrowed brow and pained expression make the Host's heart twinge. He loosens his grip slightly and leans over to kiss Anti's face. He kisses along Anti's furrowed brows and the frown lines that have sprung up on his lover's face. As he kisses Anti, he watches him, savoring the feeling of physically looking at him and each little expression he makes.”   
Anti let's a small smile dance on his lips. He stays quiet to savor the moment.

“The Host smiles back. His voice has returned to its normal deep, calm state. ‘May I keep kissing you?’ He asks.”  
Anti nods, a slight blush on his face. "I love you; you know."  
"’I love you too.’ The Host replies. He brushes his lips against Anti's and then begins to press kisses along his lover's jawline. Anti's beard lightly scrapes against the Host's skin. It feels a little different from Dark's stubble, something uniquely Anti.”  
"’May I kiss your neck, or do you think that would start to be too much?’ The Host asks.”  
Anti nods "Y-yeah, just avoid the cut. I'll let you know if it's too much."  
“The Host lowers his lips again to kiss Anti's throat. He avoids the slit that permanently mars it, but otherwise kisses every inch of skin like he and Anti are both discovering it for the first time.”  
Anti giggles slightly as Host kisses the side of his neck. He was more ticklish than he liked to admit, but it felt nice.

"’Should I kiss your neck a little more aggressively? It will probably tickle less.’ The Host proposes. ‘Just know that we can stop whenever you want. I would be happy to just cuddle if you prefer.’"  
"I-I mean yeah, it would tickle less... But my thoughts might..." Anti pauses to clear his throat. "Wander, for lack of a better word, but I'm okay if you are."  
"’I wouldn't be self-conscious about that, love. The prerogative I offered was...I suppose...an indication that my thoughts have begun to wander as well.’ The Host offers before leaning in to kiss Anti's neck. The kisses are no longer sweet and feather light; they have a weight and hunger to them.”  
Anti swallows and grips the back of Host's shirt slightly. "Oh." He allows himself to breath for a moment, attempting to control his blushing. "I-if we're going to, uh, do this, I have a sleeping mask in my bedside table. It'll make it so if I open my eyes, it won't hurt you." Anti’s voice seems to have lowered.

“The Host pulls away from Anti's throat and goes to fetch the sleeping mask. He places the sleeping mask on Anti's head and positions it so that it's secure. ‘Is it comfortable enough?’ The Host asks.”  
Anti nods "Yeah, it's good. I should mention though, the only reason I wanted you to avoid the cut is that it's like a switch and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable by, uh, letting out noises…"  
“The Host makes a pleased noise in the back of his throat. ‘So, if I were to say...suck on it...your reaction would be?’"  
"I don't know, why don't you try it and find out" Anti purrs.  
“The Host eagerly presses his lips against the cut on Anti's throat, swiping his tongue across it as he does so. The Host then begins to gently suck on the slit and lightly presses his teeth around it.”  
Anti's breath hitches before letting out a high pitched whine. He bites his lip hard, trying not to make too much noise.

“The Host pulls his mouth away from Anti's throat, his voice beginning to take on a slightly husky tone. ‘That was music to my ears, Anti. I can't wait to hear what other sounds you make.’ The Host puts one hand on Anti's hip and the other in Anti's hair then lifts his head up and pulls Anti into a searing kiss.”  
Anti kisses back, his hand placement mimicking Host’s. When they pull back Anti speaks into Host's ear "I'm quite verbal, darling." He nibbles on Host's ear lobe.  
“The Host growls in response. He pulls Anti's hips flush against him, so Anti can feel him growing hard. He takes his hand from Anti's hair and tugs on the collar of Anti's shirt. ‘Can I take this off?’ He asks.”  
"Please" he breaths out. He moves his hips against Host's, whimpering at the friction.  
“The Host quickly peels Anti's shirt off and then begins unbuttoning his own. He murmurs in Anti's ear ‘Someone is needy.’"  
Anti huffs out a laugh "You're the one who started it."  
"’Mmm, but you got swept up in it so fast – and I never claimed not to be a member of the guilty party.’ The Host shrugs off his button down and pulls Anti's hands to his chest. ‘Touch me please.’" 

Anti gently rubs Host's chest, fingers brushing ever so slightly against his nipples. He leans in and trails kisses from his collar bone to the middle of his sternum. "Like this?" He nips slightly.  
“’Yes’ the Host groans. The Host runs his hands over the exposed skin of Anti's chest. He drinks in the sight of the smaller man's dark hair contrasting with the pale skin beneath. ‘You don't know how long I've wanted to see you...and touch you.’"  
Anti smirks against Host's chest. "The feeling is mutual, Hosty." He moves his head so that his lips brush gently against his left nipple, his left hand moving to Host's right nipple. He moves so that he barely brushes against the edges of them.  
“The Host moans and rocks his hips into Anti's, holding both of Anti's hips still to get more friction.”  
Anti lets out a small moan and rocks his hips back. "What do you need, darling?"  
“The Host picks Anti up and gently tosses Anti onto the bed before crawling up over top of him ‘I need you, love. The Host whispers in Anti's ear.”

"You already have me." Anti teases. He ruts against up against Host, needing the friction.  
“The Host nips at Anti's throat. ‘You know what I mean, you tease.’ The Host grabs Anti's crotch at the word ‘tease’.”  
Anti lets out a loud moan, glitching somewhat. "Wh-why don't p-put me in my place then?"  
“The Host is somewhat taken aback, but quickly puts back on a dominant persona. He grips Anti's wrists in his hands and grinds against him. ‘What do you mean by put you in your place? Are you telling me that you want me to punish you for teasing me? Spank that pretty ass black and blue? Leave my dark teeth marks all over your paper white skin like a signature? Or perhaps you want me to fuck you, make you scream my name with my cock deep inside you?’"  
Anti nods quickly, a whine coming from deep in his throat. "Fuck yes. Please...that and more."   
“The Host chuckles at Anti's desperation. ‘More than that? Aren't you greedy?’ The Host sucks at the cut on Anti's throat then slowly applies more and pressure with his teeth.”  
Anti whines and glitches more "I am a greedy bitch."

"’Are there any other names you want me to call you? Or particular things you want me to do you? Since you're so greedy for more you must have ideas.’ The Host teases.”  
"Call me a slut, a fuck toy, a whore, degrade me, edge me until I'm begging you to let me cum, fuck me so I can't walk and the only thing I remember is your name." Anti begs.  
“The Host just about melts at Anti's plea. ‘Then strip and get on your hands and knees for me you eager little slut.’ The Host gets off the bed to watch Anti.”  
Anti nods and shifts himself to shimmy off his jeans and boxers. He kicks them over the side of the bed and settles himself on his hands and knees, ass directed to where he believes Host's voice came from.  
“The Host leisurely walks up to the bed and pulls off his pants. ‘I wish you knew what a pretty little picture you are right now. Doing everything I ask like a trained whore.’ The Host smacks one of Anti's ass cheeks. ‘Trying so hard to please me with the hopes that maybe...just maybe...I'll let you cum sooner.’ The Host smacks the other cheek then waits to gauge Anti's reaction.”  
Anti lets out a loud moan at each smack and the names. "Fuck!"

"I bet you could just" SMACK "about cum" SMACK "from my voice" SMACK "alone now;" SMACK "couldn't you?" SMACK "But noooo," SMACK "you'd rather" SMACK "be my" SMACK "fuck toy." SMACK. “The Host alternates between smacking Anti's left and right cheek as he speaks.”  
Anti nods, he crosses his arms in front of him and rests his forehead against them. He glitches more, "Anything for you." Anti relishes in the burning feeling, loving everything about this.  
"’That's right, whore. Anything I want.’ The Host growls as he lands a flurry of blows across Anti's backside. Anti can feel the Host's weight on the bed behind him.”  
"Bottom drawer, false bottom" Anti mentions.  
“The Host cocks an eyebrow, but climbs off the bed and looks in the specified area. The Host sees five different toys and a half used bottle of lube. The Host asks Anti ‘Is this what you do when you get needy all by yourself? Fuck yourself with these while thinking of Dark and I?’"  
Anti nods quickly "Yes, it feels so good to think about both of you. Espically when I can get two in me." Anti groans at the thought of all his nights spent alone with his toys, thinking about his loves. "I bet it's nothing compared to the real thing."

"’I'm guessing you wanted me to grab the lube?’ The Host asks. He then says "I can guarantee that I'll feel better than some toy, buuut I'm not sure you've earned it yet.’"  
"Please, tell me how to earn it." Anti shifts in place, he wanted Host to touch him. Needed him to, but he knew he had to wait.  
“The Host sets the lube on top of the bedside table, strips off his boxer briefs, and climbs onto the bed. ‘Why don't you start by feeling what you've caused by being such a needy slut?’ The Host turns Anti around to face him, then pulls Anti's face towards his crotch. Anti can feel the Host's erection hot and heavy against his cheek.”  
Anti moves his head so he's face to face with Host's dick. He licks it from base to tip before kissing the top and taking him half into his mouth in one go. He starts moving his head slowly, sucking ever so slightly. He pulls back to the tip, laps at the sensitive head a couple of times, then takes Host's whole length, gagging slightly, he moans around him in an attempt to show Host how much he enjoys blowing him.  
“The Host moans loudly. ‘So fucking greedy for my cock that you take it all in one go. Who taught you that trick Anti? I should thank them. Maybe the two of us should give them a show so they know who you belong to now. Or should Dark join too? Make it a three-man ensemble. You're such a filthy bitch; I bet you'd cum twice as hard if you knew someone was watching us.’”  
Anti nods with what little movement he had. He moans around Host's dick once again, swallowing around it. He really wanted to earn his dick soon.

“After a minute or two the Host pulls Anti off of him. ‘That's enough, or I might cum down your throat.’ The Host pants. ’Then you'd have to wait even longer to get what you want.’"  
Anti whines "As much as I want to taste you, I bet you'll feel better than you taste. " His voice is hoarse. "I need you, Host."  
"’It's hard to deny you when you look so damn good begging for it. Should I open you up or are you going to do it for me? If it's the latter, then you better put on a show.’ The Host snarls.”  
"I can do it." Anti blindly reaches around for the lube until he finds it. Once he does, he uncaps it and pours a generous amount on his fingers. He sits back on his knees and reaches behind himself. He pushes in a finger, and starts to slowly ride himself. He lets out little huffs every time he lowers himself. He quickly adds a second and starts scissoring his fingers apart, letting out light moans. His free hand reaches up to finger at his throat, making him moan louder. Once he feels he is ready, he adds a third. He lets out another loud moan as he brushes against his sweet spot. "Hooooost" he whines out. He starts moving faster, the hand on his throat moving to his dick to pump himself in time with his bouncing. He glitches as his head falls back, lost in the pleasure of fucking himself on his own fingers.

“The Host pumps himself as he watches Anti and almost loses himself in his own pleasure but...’I know I said to put on a show, but I don't recall giving you permission to jack yourself off, naughty fucking slut." The Host's free hand whips out to pull Anti's hand away from his cock.’”  
Anti whines as his hand is batted away. “'M sorry." Anti adds a fourth finger and moves his free hand back to his neck. He starts fingering at it again. He let's out a long whine before saying "Need you. Fucking please I need you."  
“The Host grabs the lube and coats his member with it. ‘Ready whenever you are, love.’ The Host tells Anti. The Host needs Anti just as desperately; his cock weeping precum and his fingers aching with the need to hold Anti.”  
"I've been ready since finger two." Anti chuckles out. "Do you want me to ride you? Or do you want to fuck me doggy style like the cock whore I am? Or missionary, so I can cling to you and leave you marked as thanks?" He asks.  
"’I definitely want to feel you ride me, but the question is do I get you to start by riding me? Or do I wait, fuck you doggy style first and then watch you try to gather all your energy to fuck yourself on my cock? Choices...choices...’ The Host muses aloud.”

Anti whines quietly "Both sound amazing, but please kiss me until you decide."   
"’Fuck it, missionary. I want to kiss you too.’ The Host decides. He leans forward and kisses Anti passionately. When the kiss breaks he asks Anti ‘Is it okay if I put it in now? I can't wait to feel how you fit around my cock. I bet you'll fit like a fucking glove.’"  
Anti moans into the kiss. Once Host asks him if it's okay, he nods "Fuck yes."   
“The Host slowly inserts himself and can't hold back a moan as he does so. ‘Oh fuck, you feel better than I'd imagined. So fucking perfect for me.’"  
Anti moans loudly as Host pushes in. He whines slightly and blushes at the praise, moving his head to hide his face in Host's neck.  
“Once the Host is buried up to the hilt he asks Anti ‘Can I start moving now?’"  
Anti nods quickly and rolls his hips against Host's to edge him on.

“The Host doesn't really need convincing and starts to build up a slow rhythm. Quiet grunts and groans leave the Host's lips as he thrusts into Anti. He looks down at the man underneath him as best he can and marvels at the sight. ‘You have no idea how much I've wanted you. Wanted to be near you and see you and hold you and kiss you and fuck you. I love you. Fuck, I love you so much Anti. Dark too. I love you both so much.’ The Host's eyes grow moist as he pours his feelings out to Anti.”  
Anti meets Host's pace as best he can. "I love you so much too. And Dark. I don't know what I would have done if nothing was said. I love everything about both of you." He moves his head so that he's able to kiss Host. The kisses are sloppy, but full of love.  
“The Host eagerly returns Anti's kisses and replies ‘I don't know what I would have done either.’ The Host begins to pick up his pace and asks ‘Should I treat you rough again or is this good?’"  
Anti whines as Host picks up the pace, his head lolling back. "Rough please, unless you want to keep at this pace, I'm okay with both."

"’On your knees then, you bitch. I still haven't punished you for touching yourself earlier.’ The Host snaps back into his sadistic persona once more and pulls out to allow Anti to move.”  
Anti whines at the empty feeling, but does as told. He wanted to please Host as much as he could.  
“The Host lubes himself up a bit more then begins to reinsert himself. He leans forward as he enters Anti again, sucking and biting at the skin of Anti's back and leaving hickies all over. ‘I promised to cover you in bite marks didn't I? Sign my name all over you with my teeth, so everyone knows that you're my cockslut.’ Once Anti relaxes, the Host begins working up to a rough pace – slamming into Anti hard and fast.”  
Anti practically screams in pleasure, he grabs a pillow to bite on on order to muffle himself somewhat. He was still pretty loud though, he just wanted to keep himself quiet enough so the others in the house wouldn't hear and know what they were doing.  
“The Host yanks Anti back by hair so that Anti is just on his knees and his back is pressed against Host's chest. “The Host slows down so he's grinding into Anti's prostate at an agonizing pace and hisses into Anti's ear ‘You really think that no one knows what I'm doing to you? With the bed creaking and smashing against the wall and you moaning like a fucking porn star on my cock? Besides, they've heard us flirting; they all knew this would happen sooner or later, since you're such a hungry little cockwhore.’”

“The Host moves his hand from Anti's hair to Anti's throat. He places his fingertips against Anti's cut. ’I saw you fingering this earlier. Does it really feel that good? Should I give it a try?’"  
Anti moans loudly as he's dragged back by the hair, glitching violently as his prostate is assaulted. He nods quickly as Host's fingers graze the cut "Please. Need it. Harder Host PLEASE!" Anti is begging at this point, needing something faster than the pace Host has set.  
"’You want more? Do it yourself. Ride me while I finger your throat.’ The Host orders. He then removes his fingers and shoves Anti forward onto the bed and off of his dick. The Host lays down on his back and leads Anti back down onto him. Once Anti is fully seated on his cock, the Host begins fingering the slit across Anti’s throat.”  
Anti sets a rough, fast pace, he braces his hands on Host's shoulders for leverage, nails digging into the delicate flesh beneath his nails. His moans and whines are gurgled somewhat by Host's fingers. He keeps up the fast pace until his hips start to falter. "'M close but," he cuts himself off with a high pitched, glitched moan "Don't let me cum before you.”  
"’Happy to hear it. I'm close too.’ The Host removes his fingers from Anti's throat and instead grips Anti's hips bruisingly. The Host drives his hips up into Anti hard and fast. His rhythm quickly falters, and he moans ‘So close. Gonna fill you up, love. Then I want you to cum for me.’ A couple more thrusts and the Host roars with pleasure, cumming deep inside Anti. He pants a couple times then asks ‘That was amazing. You have more than earned a reward. How do you want to cum? In my hand? In my mouth? What can I do for you, love?’"

Anti whimpers as Host cums in him. He takes a couple of breaths before responding. "Face?" Anti questions. "I-I need to see you covered."  
"’Mmm, sounds good to me. Should I put the blindfold on myself or just close my eyes? Since you need to see me.’ The Host asks.”  
"Eyes please." Anti says. He moves himself off of Host, whining at the feeling of being empty except for Host's seed that dribbles out.  
“The Host closes his eyes and waits patiently for Anti to make his next move. He feels a little self-conscious about letting Anti see the scars on and around his eyelids...”  
Anti takes off the blindfold and opens his eyes. He leans back on his knees on shaking legs, raking his eyes over Host's body, admiring everything about it. He looks at Host's face, his eyes drawn to the scars on his lover’s eyes. "Can I..." he clears his throat in an attempt to control his glitching. "Can I kiss them?" He asks softly.  
“The Host's heart flutters and a blush rises to his cheeks. ‘...Yes?’ His voice sounds quiet and bashful.”

Anti chuckles at Host's bashfulness before leaning in to lightly kiss his eyes. "Beautiful" he mumbles out. He moves so that his dick is just in front of Host's face and starts jerking himself quickly. "Fuck, you're gorgeous. I love you so much. I love you. I love you. Fucking hell I – HOST!" Anti glitches violently as he comes. “The Host feels Anti's weight disappear for a moment before he's back, collapsed against Host’s chest and breathing heavily. The Host swipes a couple fingers across the cum on his face and inserts the fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean, letting out a small groan as he does so. ‘I knew I'd like the way you taste.’ He mumbles. The Host then wraps his arms around Anti and kisses the top of the Irishman's head. 

“‘Should I clean my face up the rest of the way, or do you want to enjoy the sight a little longer?’ The Host asks.”  
Anti leans his head back and looks at Host's face for another moment, admiring himself on Host's darker skin. "You can clean it off now." His voice is hoarse from screaming.  
"’Do you have tissues or something I can use for that?’ The Host asks.”  
"Hold on." Anti leans over the side of the bed and rummages through his nightstand to grab the box he kept in it. He hands the box to Host before nuzzling his face into Host's neck. "My ass hurts" he chuckles.  
“The Host uses a couple tissues to clean off his face, puts the box and used tissues aside, then responds ‘You did literally ask for it, love.’"  
"I know and, Jesus, did you deliver." Anti kisses Host's neck lightly "Thank you, by the way."  
"It was my pleasure." The Host purrs. "I don't get the chance to let my sadistic side out very often anymore."  
Anti chuckles, "You can let it out with me anytime. I love a rough fuck, but enough pillow talk. I want tea, and my legs feel like jello, so I'll probably fall if I try to walk. Carry me to the kitchen?"


End file.
